


We All Know Who's Best: Hufflepuff

by JasmynCameron



Series: We All Know Who's Best [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Hufflepuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmynCameron/pseuds/JasmynCameron
Summary: Four Hogwarts alum try to prove why their house is best.





	We All Know Who's Best: Hufflepuff

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Cedric Diggory, seated at a table with three other Hogwarts alumni. “I’d love to share a story with you. You twos’ stories were well good, but a Hufflepuff fuck is a proper fuck.”

“We shall see,” replied Blaise Zabini, sipping his pint along with the other wizards. “I don’t know how it could be any better than my story of bringing some Muggle to the peak of her desire while she sucked me off. But, we shall see.”

“Your tale will be very interesting, Cedric,” said Luna Lovegood. She was looking at Cedric’s face as she spoke, but through her upheld drinks glass. “You are quite lovely, aren’t you? And you look wonderfully disfigured through this glass!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please regale us, Diggory Figgory.” Colin Creevey chimed in. “No, I’m joking with you. No harm meant. I’m betting you’re alright, ain’t you, Ced? That’s what Harry always said, anyway. Harry Potter, I mean.” Colin had amassed more than a few empty beer bottles around him on the table. 

The pub the four were sitting in was festooned with the colours and mascots of the teams playing in the Quidditch World Cup. All four were wearing scarfs, jackets, and other gear. Luna had spelled her jumper to make it look like the bottom of a broomstick.

“I’m certain shagging a Hufflepuff would be a stolid experience,” said Blaise. “Very similar to sitting here with you lot for the past hour and a quarter.”

“Well, you wouldn’t know much about fucking for love, would you, Blaise? Your experience was the first I’ve heard of a Slytherin bonking somebody for reasons other than tricking them into giving up some ancient family heirloom,” said Colin. “Listen, Cedric, don’t be shy now, mate. Dig deep and think of something good. You’ve got to have something beyond vanilla. Like maybe a time you let your bird be on top. Or did you ever fuck in a waterbed?”

“I’ve got just the thing for it,” replied Cedric. “I have the story you’ll be wanting.”

“I’m telling you, friend,” interjected Blaise, “I’m more than a bit uninterested in hearing about the time you pity fucked your bloke’s cousin or something because no one would get with her and you Hufflepuffs ‘take all the rest.’”

“Alright, alright,” laughed Cedric. “I hear you. I won’t tell the story about Susan down the lane. Although, I will add, Susan was ace in the sack. No - I’ve got a good one for you. It all started with my first flatmate out of school:”

 

After I finished Hogwarts, I went up to London for a bit to work at the Ministry under my dad. My dad sorted me out and found a son of one of his co-workers for me to share a flat with. 

Now, let me tell you, as soon as I saw this fellow, the first thing I thought on was how sexy he was. He was a fit bloke.

He and I lived together for a while, and we would both bring various wizards home and show them a good time. Neither of us would stick with the same person for more than a couple of throws, though.

One night, after he and I got a bit legless together, we started chatting about the different people we’d shagged and who knew what they were doing and who didn’t have a clue. Turned out, we’d fucked some of the same people. I mentioned a few who I thought were good in bed. He would listen to my thoughts, shrug his shoulder, and say that he or she was “alright.”

The weekend after our conversation, I brought it up again. Some of these people had damn near blown my mind in bed, and I was still surprised that he hadn’t thought the same. It was then that my roommate explained something to me: it took a lot to get him off. He only orgasmed once every month or so, and that was by his own hand. He didn’t seem much bothered by it though.

He wasn’t fazed about it, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. Here was this sexy bloke and how few people had seen him get off? There were probably only a couple who had looked at his gorgeous face scrunch up in ecstasy, watched his eyes glaze over, and then seen as his features relaxed again, but this time covered with a sheen of sweat.

I kept fantasizing about that. About him trembling from orgasm and maybe even shouting out my name. I couldn’t get it out of my head, so one day I acted on it. I knew making him come wouldn’t be quick or simple, but I figured I could give it a try, at least.

It was a lazy Saturday, and we both were in the flat, bumming around. I made some joke or other and sat next to him on the sofa. I leaned in and gently kissed his lush lips. He tasted amazing, like cigarette smoke and maple syrup. At first, he resisted a little, seeming bemused and questioning. However, as I continued to kiss him, and nibble at his Adam’s apple, he started to get into it.

I kissed from his lips up to his ear and pulled his earlobe with my teeth. The place where his hairline met his ear smelled sweaty and toasty. I didn’t think he would be this much of a turn-on, but he smelled and felt so good. Without thinking, I moved from the couch and straddled him where he was seated and leaned into his face. That felt amazing, but I had to restrain myself and remember why I was doing this. The goal was to get him off, which meant I needed to stay alert and possibly unsatisfied.

I didn’t move from his lap, though. Instead, I took his face into my hands and kissed him. I moved my hands around to the back of his head and scratched my nails through his hair. My dick was scraping against my trousers, and I pressed it against his body. He was responding, but I didn’t see anything like a full erection straining from his crotch.

Whether he was ready or not, I was coming for him. I reached my hands to his zipper and tugged it down. I pulled his jeans and pants completely off and got a good look at his dick. He was maybe half hard, and it was already girthier than most.

Remembering what I was there for, I got down on my knees. I mentally prepared myself to stay down there, sucking him off as hard as I could. I tongued his balls first. My tongue ran across the bumps on them, created by the hairs growing. I pulled one into my mouth and let its weight sit on my tongue. I began to suckle at it. His skin tasted brilliant, like mushrooms growing on the forest floor. I nuzzled in farther, sniffing and inhaling him in.

While my mouth laboured on his testicles, my hands were kneading the skin at his inner thighs and above his knees. As I worked, his cock continued to grow, until it was well poking me in the face. Then, I left his balls alone, and took his member into my mouth.

His dick reached not quite to the back of my throat, and it was wide enough to stretch out my mouth and lips. I moved my mouth up and down his cock, bracing against the top of his legs to get some leverage. As my lips moved, my tongue dragged against his shaft. When I reached the base, I nuzzled my nose into his musky pubic hair.

I ran my mouth back and forth around his cock, figuring out what excited him most. He seemed to like when I took him all in and literally sucked at his dick. Doing that made my cheeks sink in and my eyes bulge a little. He also liked when I bent down further and popped a ball or two into my mouth, rolling them around with my tongue.

I was increasingly turned on. Almost everything within me was telling me to reach down and grab my swollen cock and rub it until I came. Or to shove it into his mouth and come down his throat. I held back, though, wanting to feel his penis pulse with his semen as it moved through him and into me.

I worked at my roommate’s dick for a long time. My jaw was sore and aching. His girth stretched my mouth and numbed my lips. My cheeks were dry and trembling with exertion. My knees stung, too. They had been supporting most of my weight while resting against our hard living room floor.

I didn’t want to stop, though. He was making moaning noises in the back of his throat. Sometimes, the muscles in his abs would jump a bit, involuntarily. He had started absent-mindedly pawing at the back of my head and was running his fingers through my hair.

All I wanted was to bring this man to climax, but I knew I was going to have to try something different. My mouth, knees, and back had laboured about as much as they were going to. A layer of sweat had popped up at my hairline, and I could smell the sweat collecting under my arms.

I slowly stood up from the floor, hearing my joints pop as I did so. When I looked down at him, I saw the disappointment on his face that my warm mouth was no longer enveloping his hard cock.

“Mmm, Cedric, that was smashing. Mmm, baby,” he hummed.

“We’re not done just yet, kid,” I replied and stripped off my shirt and bottoms. Before setting my trousers on the floor, I whisked my bottle of lube out of the pocket.

I laid down on the couch, face up, and tugged his body onto mine. He stripped off his shirt before bending down and meeting my lips with his. Now our bodies met each other in almost exact symmetry. Our mouths pulled at our tongues and lips. Our knees and ankles tangled. And our throbbing dicks rubbed against each other, creating a scrummy friction.

I reached up and pushed my index finger into his mouth, asking him to suck on it. Once he had gotten my index finger good and juicy, I did the same with my middle and ring fingers. As we were doing this, I reached my other hand down to grab my wand. I spelled open the cap and spread a little bit right at the entrance to my ass.

I worked my fingers into my butt. First, the pointer finger, then the middle, and then all three together. My bum was tight around my fingers, and I applied a little more lube with my wand in my other hand. As I stretched myself, I continued to kiss him. I sucked at his neck and collarbone. His skin was warm, and his breath was rough.

After I had stretched myself out as much as I could with my fingers, I retrieved the lube once more. I grabbed his still-hard cock in my hand and smeared it with the slick jelly. I sunk back a little farther into the couch and lifted my knees up to my ears, fully presenting my arse to him and his glossy knob.

I drew his cock to my wet and waiting asshole.

“I want you to push yourself inside me,” I said, shaky with anticipation.

He grabbed his dick from me and leaned his upper body forward slightly onto my shins. This put him in the perfect angle to plunge inside me.

“Slowly, mate,” I asked him. His cock was still girthy and wide.

When the head of his penis pierced my entrance, we both gasped. The pain created by his intrusion was consummately linked with the pleasure of feeling him inside me. After waiting a few moments, he slid into me farther, sheathing his shaft with my warm passage. Finally, after my body conformed a bit to his, he made the final thrust and propelled himself inside me all the way to his base. I felt his balls against my ass cheeks and his pubes nestled against my groin. He was now fully inside me, filling me up.

“You’re so tight,” he hissed.

“Yes, Daddy,” I replied, adoring this man’s rounded length inside me, making the rest of my insides feel confined and engulfed.

He began to move. He felt incredible. I savored the ridge where his head met his shaft pressing against the walls of my asshole. As he moved inside me, my core began to quicken and tighten. How was I going to hold off an orgasm? My body was already so close. 

Remembering my goal, I thought about Quidditch strategy for a few minutes to keep myself back from the brink. I knew he would need a lot of time in my tight ass before he would be able to orgasm. I wanted to keep my body welcoming and attentive for him, so I couldn’t succumb to my own climax just yet. With that in mind, I kept trying to distract myself. I couldn’t concentrate on anything for very long, however, because his stiff and unyielding cock was sliding back and forth inside me and hitting exactly the right nerves.

As he was moving inside me, I reached my hands up and tweaked his nipples. He let out a small groan in surprise and desire. His body was so fun to play with. I reached up as high as I could and scratched his shoulders and the top of his back. Then I moved up and tugged at his hair. I could see the pleasure in his eyes with each gesture I made.

My own pleasure was running in a cycle. Looking at his straining body, hearing his chuffs and moans as he plunged in and out, feeling his cock strike the perfect nerves inside me, was a complete turn-on. It seemed like I could feel every vein and contour on his dick and my tight anal passage. I would begin to surrender to my orgasm, before I would consciously pull my mind back and focus on something else for as long as I could. It wouldn’t take long, however, for the mind-blowing butt fucking I was receiving to reassert itself and once more bring me to the brink.

I had to spell the lube to apply itself a couple of times. Each time that his newly greased cock pushed past my entrance, an involuntary twitch would roll through my torso, and my ass would clench. That had an effect on him: his shoulders tightened and his eyes fluttered.

My body was taking a pounding. Although I wasn’t feeling any aches or pains, I knew I would be the next day. I didn’t stop him, though. It felt too good, and I wanted him to come too much.

He was working hard, too. The veins in his arms were bulging, and his hips were a rosy pink from where my hands grasped at his body. Sweat gathered in the crooks of his elbows and at his hairline. The sweatier he got, the better he smelled. It was a smell that went straight to my dick. I felt surrounded by him as I was being penetrated by him.

It was his sweat that took me over the edge. As the afternoon went on and our bodies exhausted themselves in each other, his perspiration mounted. I saw droplets forming on his shoulders and the tip of his nose. The motion of his entire body hammering into me caused a few drops to fall on my chest. I relished in the feeling of his hot sweat hitting my body and immediately cooling. 

In a fervor, I leaned up and licked the sweat from his brow. He tasted and smelled amazing, salty and umami. I couldn’t hold back. My mind was frenzied, and I lost myself in the feeling of his unforgiving cock carving out my ass and in the hard work and purpose that was evidenced by our smelly, sweaty bodies.

I came with a yell. My dick kicked up, spurting semen on my belly and getting some on his groin. My fluid coursed through me, sending reverberations into my nooks and crannies. I tried to relish in my own orgasm, but I regretted my loss of control. I looked up at my flatmate, his face was tight with concentration. My orgasmed pulsed around his cock.

“Yes, Cedric. Mmm, fuck yes,” he exclaimed.

Something was pushing him over the edge. I don’t know if it was the smell of my ejaculation or the involuntary tightening of my ass around his rod or something else entirely. He huffed louder and louder, completely losing himself in our fucking. He thrust hard and sure into me.

Only seconds after I came, he met his climax, too. He let out a single roar as he orgasmed and filled my cavity with his semen. I milked his throbbing dick with my ass.

His face compressed, and his skin turned very blotchy. After a few moments, he collapsed his upper body onto mine. We lay there, allowing the aftershocks of our orgasms to advance through us.

That had felt so bloody good. It was worth every bit of work and exertion we had put into it. While still laying on me, he tilted his face upward and looked at me. His mouth had formed an involuntary smile.

We fucked a few more times after that. I got better at getting him off, and he came a little quicker each time. We both agreed, though, that the first time was the best time.

Cedric ended his tale and looked at those sitting at the table around him. Everyone was studying him intently, although Luna was also waving her wand to create a macrame owl in front of her.

 

“Wow, mate,” said Colin. “I’ve never been with a bloke before. Never wanted to, either. But you made it sound okay. I mean, you made it sound, well, not bad. Would you ever think to … I don’t know. Maybe we could -- well -- I’d fuck you! Is what I’m saying.”

“Sleeping with men is much the same as sleeping with women. Find a hole, root around in it, take your pleasure,” replied Blaise, while raising his glass to Cedric. “Your story though, Cedric, did intrigue me.”

“I wonder, Cedric, if your need to please and your instinct for hard work stem from a fear of parental rejection,” inserted Luna. “Your story was most satisfying. It convinced me to start talking to my roommate again.”

Cedric studiously ignored Luna’s first comment.

“Well, Luna,” he said. “We three have all shared our accounts. Would you care to show us how Ravenclaw could possibly be the best fuck?”

“Yeah, Luna,” inserted Colin. “Give us a story!”


End file.
